


"Save the Last Dance for Me"

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Post "Last Dance".    Frankie and Mary share a moment on the dancefloor...
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	"Save the Last Dance for Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Post season two's "Last Dance". Enjoy :=)

******

The dancefloor was empty, bits of confetti still littered the corners. Standing in the doorway, Mary sighed as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Tired?"

Looking up, Mary felt that familiar bloom of warmth in her chest that had been happening more and more whenever she saw Frankie as the redhead approached.

"No, not tired," Mary answered "well, not entirely tired, I guess....disappointed?"

"That you didn't get to compete in the competition" Frankie guessed.

"Yeah," Mary nodded "it's not just about the money," she explained "just....it would've been nice to compete, you know? No kidnappings, no star-crossed lovers, just...." she trailed off, going strangely silent, a definite oddity for her "I guess," she began "I would have preferred to dance with...someone in particular" she admitted.

"Oh?" Frankie's eyebrow rose, her eyes twinkling "your potential partner have a name?" she grinned.

"No, no," Mary shook her head "it's....silly"

"Mary, you are many things, but silly is not one of them," Frankie explained "so, go on, who is it?"

Mary sighed.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"When I have ever done that?"

"Fair enough," nodding, Mary took a breath "it's you" she mumbled, her voice so soft and quiet she could hardly hear herself, and doubted that Frankie could even hear it.

"Me?"

Oh, apparently Frankie _could_ hear her.

"Yeah," Mary nodded "you" she finally chanced a shy look up, seeing Frankie smiling softly at her. Stepping forwards onto the dancefloor, Frankie slowly turned around and offered a hand.

"Well?" she asked after a few moments.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Frankie shrugged "come on, just us girls here" she grinned.

"But...there's no music" Mary pointed out.

"So?" Frankie shrugged "who says that you need music to dance?" she challenged. She held out her hand again "come on" she grinned.

Shyly grinning back in kind, Mary took Frankie's hand, feeling an electric charge go through her at the contact. Wrapping her other arm around Mary's waist, Frankie pulled her close and began to softly lead her across the empty floor.

"I thought we were would be swing dancing" Mary murmured finally.

"Figured that was too much excitement after everything that's happened," Frankie shrugged "besides," she tugged Mary closer, gently guiding her head down onto her shoulder "...something tells me that you didn't want to do the Charleston with me," she whispered.

Pulling herself closer, Mary shook her head as she buried her face into the crook of Frankie's neck, breathing in the scent of perfume, sweat, and something else, something uniquely 'Frankie'. Closing her eyes, Mary felt her nerves ease, melting against Frankie's form as they swayed to a non-existent tune.

Slowing to a stop, Frankie pulled back, smiling softly down at Mary.

"Come on," she said "what'd you say we continue this dance somewhere more....private?"

Grinning ear-to-ear, Mary eagerly took Frankie's hand and hurriedly followed her out of the room....

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
